The First Year
by CSMichaelis
Summary: The first year of L and Light's relationship from the story Life Note
1. Chapter 1

Light couldn't stop smiling, he carried the last of the boxes from his father's car into the three story house. He set the box down on the living room floor.

He sighed contentedly glancing around the new home, the bare white walls would soon be covered in photos or at least this was his hope.

"If you're done staring into space, I could use some help in the kitchen." Watari called, followed by the soft clattering of dishes being put away.

"I'll be right in." Light called back and started in that direction, he made it into the hallway just as L descended the stairs.

"Light, did you get the boxes inside already?" He asked. Light smiled and pulled him into a hug, allowing the detective to rest his head in his chest.

"Yeah, everything's in. I was just going to the kitchen to help Watari put things away." Light explained.

"Yes,I heard him say he could use some help. I came down to see if he could use another set of hands." L replied pulling a way slightly. The pair continued into the kitchen where they found the old man placing the plates in the overhead cabinet.

"We're here, what can we do?" Light asked softly.

"I see that, Light, if you want to start pulling the appliances out of the boxes and setting them up on the counter and L, you can tell him the way they should go. I'll finish up here and we can take a break. How did the upstairs go?" Watari unpacked the bowls and watched as the younger men set about their task.

"I have my bedroom ready for the most part, I have not unpacked the majority of electronics, but I did manage to move the stand into the hallway as you wanted Watari." L said causing the old man to smile.

"that's my boy. We'll deal with the computers and things later on. Light, have you gotten all your boxes to your room so we can start to fix up the living room?"

"I still have three small ones in there but when we're done here, I'll go and move them." Light lifted the toaster onto the marble counter top.

"Would you mind moving over just a bit?" L asked

"No problem, I this right?" Light slid the toaster to the left. L tilted his head.

"maybe back just half an inch." Light shook his head but did as he was asked.

"How's that Love?" L smiled.

"It's perfect. Thank you Light, I appreciate your patience, I can be very particular with certain things."

"It's alright Lovell, we all have our quirks." the younger man comforted.

"yes, some more than others, I can be hard to get along with, I would understand if you wanted to-"

"Hey," Light pulled L closer. " It took me a long time to get you to agree to stay in Japan with me, I love you, quirks and all. If you think I'm gonna turn around and leave just because you like the toaster in a certain spot, you're wrong. I want this to work and I;m going to do everything I can to make that happen. We/re both going to have to get used to certain things about each other, that's what a relationship is. We're going to have to learn to compromise with each other to have a life together, I won't give up on us no matter how strange or particular you think you are." Light vowed pressing his lips to L's, he was elated when the detective not only kissed him back, but allowed him to deepen the kiss.

"I'm still here you know, and there are still things to be put away." Watari reminded them shaking his head in amusement at the embarrassed shade of red on both L and Light's faces as they parted.

"I am sorry Watari, you're right, Light, we have other things to do." L began to walk away, Light grabbed his wrist and leaned in close.

"You're adorable when you blush Love." He whispered in L' ear.

'stop that." L demanded, returning to work. Light chuckled softly. L was everything he could have hoped for and more. He knew when he asked L to stay and share his life that there would be some obstacles to overcome but he believed in the love he had for L, never had Light felt this way for anyone. L had become Light's entire world. In Light's own words when they were alone, he was more still.

"The God that rules over my heart." He would say, having given up his own claim to being one himself in favor of gaining the most precious treasure the world had to offer, L's love and the ability to hold him close each day. It was still hard to believe what L had done for him, risking his own life to keep Light's secret.

It was Light's hope that one day, they could make their union official and share his last name with L. He knew the possibility was unlikely, but he had to hold onto that hope for their future. Until the moment he would get the courage to bring up the subject to Watari, he would be content with what they had now, it was only a matter of time before L made him the happiest person in the world or shattered his heart, only time would reveal to them the path they would follow.

No matter what road it would lead to, Light knew he would always love L and his life would be forever changed because of the world famous L, the man who had stolen his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you're okay with this,I mean we haven't even been in the house for three days. I know it's a lot to deal with. I can tell them to wait." Light said.

"They are your family,I won't stop you from having them over. They were kind enough to offer to help us settle in, it's the least we can do." L replied,sipping from his teacup. Light scoffed.

"That didn't sound very convincing. You gave up a lot to be here, I don't want you to feel overwhelmed,that's all."

" It's a little late for that. Watari says it is important to get used to having them over. especially living this close to them. Watari is my only family and it has been the two of us since he brought me to live with him. I don't need to explain to you that I am not exactly social. I'm content to sit quietly on my own. "

"I know,Love. Thank you for doing this. I should probably warn you, mom and Sayu like to hug. They -" L shook his head. "They're not just going to grab you or anything like that. I'll talk to them. I'm sure my dad already has, but just to make sure,when they get here, I'll mention it."

" you'll be all right,Love. " Watari said softly. "You know chief Yagami already, and and Sayu seem nice they'll understand. Do your best to be nice as well and things should go very well. Do you remember when we talked about you and Light getting together, I told you that there will be times when you're going to have to step out of your comfort zone, this is one of those times. Relationships are give and take. For everything to run peacefully, you must keep in mind that the Yagami family is now a part of our family. Just as they accept you,you need to try to offer the same to them."

" Yes, Watari. I understand. I will try. " Light carefully pulled him close.

"You'll do great. They'll love you." He promised.

"Your father hates me." L replied ,pulling away.

"You keep saying that. He doesn't hate you. If he hated you, you'd know it."

"He wants you to be happy, he tolerates me."

" if he hated you,why would he ask you to be part of his agency? "Light pointed out.

" You mean the one he and Watari are starting...Do I really need to continue,or have I answered your question? " Light sighed.

"Or maybe you missed the reason. Why is it so hard for you to see that -"

" I accused his son of being a murderer,is that not reason enough,show me one parent-" The conversation was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"You're going to see two right now. You were doing your job, Dad knows that." Light said,hurrying to open the door. L shared a glance with Watari as the voices reached his ears.

"I'll be right here." The old man assured him. L gave a short nod as the family made their way inside.

" l was starting to think we'd never get to meet him." Sayu said . "You talk about how much you love him time and you never bring him home."

" You have to understand, he's not really comfortable around many 're taking it slow right now. This is all new to us and he's not used to this kind of thing. I can't force him to do anything. Also, Mom, Sayu, I you can be, right now,it's best to not try hugging him. Let him get used to you . "

"Don't worry,Dad already told us." Sayu said dismissively.

Light led them into the living room, where they stopped in the doorway.

"Is that -" The teen began .

"Yes, Ryuzaki, Watari, it's good to see you again." Soichiro greeted. "This is my wife, Sachiko and daughter,Sayu. Thank you for having us."

"I appreciate your offer to help, thank you for coming." L replied. "And please, Chief Yagami -"

"I think we've moved past the formalities, first name basis wil be fine. You can do the same for my wife and Sayu. Both you and Watari are out family now, it would only be right."

"Of course, thank you."

" Well, make yourselves at home, can I bring you something to drink,dinner shouldn't take too much longer. " Watari offered, gesturing to the sofa and loveseat. The guests lowered themselves into the sofa, while L and Light took the loveseat.

"If you don't mind,we'll have some water. " Sachiko said with a smile. Watari excused himself to the kitchen.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Light's always telling us how much he loves you. He's right though,you do kind of look like a panda with your-" L turned to face Light.

"You told your sister I look like a panda?"

" Well...not exactly, what I said was your dark eyes reminded me of - Sayu,it's not polite to just say something like that. " Light scolded, unable to look at his partner as he spoke.

"It's also not polite to shift the blame to others. She must have heard it somewhere and while I'm sure your father has had many says to describe me, the word 'panda ' wasn't one of them."

" it's not like it's a bad-we can talk about this later. " Light suggested. Sachiko chuckled softly.

"You two remind me of my Soichiro and myself when w we were first married. "

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to cause any problems.' Sayu bowed her head.'

"It's fine. I 've been called many things in my life, Panda is the least offensive." A long silence fell over the group, L found himself hoping Watari would return soon and take over entertaining their guests.

"So...what's it like?" Sayu ' s the silence at last. "Being such a famous detective and everything, you must have stories a and I wanted to ask you-" The girl's excitement seemed to be growing.

"You can't just start throwing questions at him, Sayu. He'll -" Light began before his parents could react.

"It's all right, Light. We are family now. I expected to be asked about certain things and mostly,family is to be trusted. There are certain answers I can give."

" Are you sure you're okay with all this? "

"My statement from earlier stands, but this is enviable. Please, ask your questions,but know that some things are best left unknown."

"I really want to know...what does 'L' stand for?"

"My real name, Lovell Lawliet. Watari gave me my name, when we are inside this house, you can call me by name. Watari raised me from a very young age and he is the only family I have ever known. "

"Welll, now you have us too."

"Yes, I suppose so. it will be an adjustment, I apologize if I -"

"It's okay. Take all the time you need." Light's mother encouraged. "We're here for you."

" See, " Light said. "They love you,like I said." L leaned closer .

"I noticed your father isn't saying much."

" That doesn't prove any thing. "

"It proves -"

" This is ridiculous, he doesn't hate you. Stop it. " Soichiro raised his eyebrow. L opened his mouth to speak,when Watari appeared carrying a tray with the drinks. L was thankful to the older man for coming in,taking the attention off of him,if only momentarily.


End file.
